1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for stabilizing bone fractures; more specifically, a bone plate capable of receiving a fixation element at an angle.
2. Description of Related Art
Bone plates are one type of fixation instrument used to promote healing of a bone fracture. The plates are typically rigid members that stabilize the site of a bone fracture by holding broken pieces of bone together. One or more fixation elements, for example bone screws, extend through openings in the bone plate and are threaded into the bone. The plate helps to properly align and immobilize the bone and aid in the healing process
Bone plates may be provided with threaded holes that receive either locking or non-locking fixation elements. In addition, the bone plate may have a plurality of non-threaded holes. In some instances, depending upon bone fragmentation and fracture, insertion of the fixation element at different angles between the bone plate and a fastener enables the surgeon to reach different areas of bone or capture random fragments in various positions.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description, which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.